renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Girvan
Girvan is a forest town in the County of Galloway, Scotland. It is connected by roads to the capital of Ayr County, Ayr and Wigtown, the capital of Galloway. Girvan was dubbed as Scotland's Nudist Colony by Draferen a while back. Girvan is the home of The Girvan Bletherer Scotland's first national newspaper which was created and ran by Alyswold as well as the home of the famous Fretty's Hot Buns which only a handful of people know the recipe of. Quote from local resident Nidon to describe Fretty's Buns - Note: Girvan was formerly a fishing village and located in the County of Ayr, Scotland Town Resources *Forest The sea near Girvan was originally renowned for its smart fishes. However after many years of fishing the town ran its fish supply to the ground so moved to its only other natural resource, the forest . Anyone can work in the forest and chop between 4 and 6 pieces of wood. The Town Hall supplies axe's to those are aren't wealthy enough to buy one for themselves - just remember to be careful; they are extremely sharp! The wood is used in multiple things from being used to light the baker's stoves to repairing ships. Although the sea maybe depleted of fish any can go out by boat to vist the town's mysterious island which floats in the middle of the sea, Ailsa Craig. What adventures and mysteries can be found there, no one knows. *Gold Mine & Iron Mine Gold and Iron are the lifeblood of the economy and Girvan is blessed with a both mine. Seams of the valuable yellow and grey stone can be found near Girvan's surrounding area. Each day, hardworking Girvanites need only walk a short distance to reach the gold mine. By working there, County of Galloway pays miners 15 pounds in total. The mined gold is transported under tight security to the county's coffers. *Port Current harbourmaster - Zukkie When Ayr closed as a result of the update it was merged with Girvan . This allowed a port to be built within the town. The port allows ships to dock in the town and people who are abroad said ships can go onshore and speak to the locals as well as buy local products. History Of Girvan Girvan's Start :Girvan was established in November 25th 1455. In its first days, immigrants from all over flocked to this new town. A spirit of optimism and hope filled the pioneers. They were here to make a new life for themselves, a better future both for them and Girvan. Cow was appointed as parish priest by the Bishop Cleophas while Anthalor was elected the first mayor by the townspeople. :Although many brought food to feed themselves, the population of Girvan rose so fast that soon there was a shortage of goods. With many wishing to level up, the price of stat food rose higher and higher. Taking advantage of this situation, some level 2/3s charged exorbitant prices for their products. In particular was meat that went for 30.95 pounds. But with good management and persuasion, the first few mayors managed to level the price and make stat food affordable to everyone. Irish Exodus :After 5 months of hard work, Girvan was a bustling town. With many active players, the taverns were regularly filled. Not one day passed without people getting drunk or playing poker. There was an abundance of level 2 players and goods were plentiful. The ugliness of life was still there, occasional cases of robbery and criminal acts, but on the whole it was a comfortable life for the people of Girvan. :This life of peace was broken by the opening of Ireland and Glasgow. Many town members were torn by their conflicting desire to stay in Girvan with their friends or to move and experience new adventures. The county of Ayr was rocked by news that a few council members moved in the midst of their duties. Some felt betrayed, many were outraged and even more were saddened by the lost of good friends and family. For Girvan in particular, the respected O'Brion clan with its Irish roots moved to Ireland. A few others also moved to the new county of Glasgow. In total, around 20 active people left Girvan. :The exodus hurt Girvan's economy and society. The lack of tradespeople meant that goods produced by level 2s were hard to come by. Without such goods, it was hard to for level 1s to obtain a profession. Taverns too grew quieter, not as packed as before. Nursing the pain from lost friends, the people of Girvan tried to rebuild the town and their comfortable lives. Many felt the loss of many friends, however with the help of old citizens of Girvan and new Girvan citizens life began to grow and life was back in the taverns and on the market. Many new clans formed bringing new familys together. Love was in the air seeing marriage after marriage. With the departing of the Deaconess and Deacon of Girvan, Logana was made Deaconess where she still is two years later. War over Girvan : 28 April 1457, Under orders of the Duke of Galloway, Hypno, the Galloway Ducal Guard under command of Julius Octavius entered the town of Girvan. The mayor of Girvan, Bricksand had opened the doors of the town to the Galloway Ducal Guard. Tosher, leading the The Fury I - Galloway Ducal Navy, arrived several days later. Once they were in control of the town, the Ducal Guard declared Girvan's independence from Ayr County. With independence, Girvan lost all county functions, such as access to the university, count secretary and purchase of animals for ranches. Emotions ran high as many felt betrayed by the mayor for unexpectedly letting in an army. The mayor's reasoning was to prevent the Ducal Guards from taking the town by force which would have cost many lives. : As the RSA marshaled their forces to retake Girvan, the townspeople waited nervously. Soldiers could be seen walking around the town with their war gear, preparing for battle. Tensions were evident as bickering started between the townspeople and the soldiers. It was a tough and strained time for Girvan. Though not much harm was done to the town other than the disruption in the normal lives of its citizens. : For the leader of the Ducal Guard his mistake of leaving Girvan to see to making it a part of Galloway, but in doing so he also left it in the hands of his enemy (The Fury). The Ducal Gurad was cut off from returning to Girvan and it left the town in limbo and in the hands of a new enemy who seeked to do more harm to the town. On 19 May 1457, after much waiting and fighting, the RSA finally succeeded in bringing Girvan back to Ayr county. After a few revolts and mishaps which saw Girvan changing mayors each day, Grackon successfully took over the town until he fell ill later dieing leaving a great loss to Girvan and Clan McKenzie. Fretmiss being a noble and honorable townsperson, step up and after a revolt took the head of Girvan and has worked tirelessly to bring life to Girvan. Many clan suffered loss and growth through the year of conflicts went on. In October of that year Girvan saw new life as it's oldest remaining resident from the towns opening Logana gave birth to her first child. Girvan, Scotland 1458 : For the first time since Girvan became a town in 1455, taxes were placed on the people. After years of mayors, months of fighting and conflict, debt was high and things are looking bleak for the small town on the shores of Girvan. Ports have opened in neighboring towns bringing many who left for the shores of Ireland home. cow retired from the Church of Girvan after many years of service. Move to Galloway : In February, 1459, an army of Galloway took Girvan and annexed it for their county. Girvan is now a town of Galloway. Places in Girvan {C {C The Parish Church It is a quaint old church, rebuilt not long ago from the fire. Set at the edge of the picturesque forest, the parish church has a chapel, the priest's quarters, an underground cellar and the important bell tower. The cozy chapel is filled with tapestries woven by the local weavers. Warm in winter and cool in summer, Girvan's church gives praise to its builders and the quality stone brought from Largs. When the bell tower forged from in Muirkirk rings with the age old sound, Girvan's parishioners enter for mass and partake of the rich red wine found in the cellars. As part of the URAC's priest exchange programme. Father Cow of Girvan and Father 2old of Lanark exchanged parishes for a month. This took place in the month of January 1458 {C Ailsa Craig Isle {C {C Ailsa Craig Isle, known as "That Isle" by the locals derives its name from Ailsa and Craig. Nothing much is known about Ailsa and Craig, perhaps they were the owners of the island in days long past or maybe they were ancient celtic names of unknown deities said to live on barren islands such as this. Ailsa Craig is located approximately 16 km (10 miles) west of Girvan. The waters surrounding the Isle teems with fishes of all variety. Fishermen fishing near the Isle have told tales of bigger and better catches. There is a lighthouse on the east coast facing the mainland and a ruined keep of uncertain origins perched on the hillside above. Many have tried to explore the ruined keep in search of adventure. Stories of ghosts and lost treasures excite the imagination but nothing has been found. Mayors Of Girvan *Anthalor - 2 Terms (Couldn't finish due to rl issues, lost his ig life) *Billyjoebob - Revolted after Anthalor's death. 1 Term and a bit (40 days) *Radhruin - 1 Term (Left for Ireland during his term) *Grackon - 2 Terms *Samconoli - 3 Terms *Gheran - Not quite half of a term (Lost his ig life) *Draferen - Revolted after Gheran's connection went down unexpectedly. 1 Term *Grackon - 1 Term *Emmly - Resigned by mistake. Only a few days *Frenchielamay - 1 Term in which time he lost his (In Game) life *Samconoli - Revolted after Frenchie's death. Won the election thereafter 4 terms *Bricksand - (3 Terms) (betrayed the town of Girvan, was thrown out of Ayrshire for Harassy to the county) *Grackon - 4 Days (May 23, 1457 to May 27, 1457) (Later ig died from Illness.) *Fretmiss - 4 or 5 Terms ( took a break ) *Veshess - (Unknown number of terms) *Fretmiss - x Terms *Cecci - Current mayor of Girvan Honourable Mentions Below is a list of some of Girvan's finest and greatests residents be it due to the things they have accomplished while living in the town or because they put a smile on everyone's faces. Some might of left town and others might of left RK all together but their spirits shall live on in the memories of those who were fortunate enough to have met them. *cow *Acantha *billyjoebob (aka bjb) & Fluffy *Cecci *Draferen *Fretmiss (and her buns!) *Grackon *Honeycat/Honeychild *Keera *Kishen *Kitialeah *Kittenn *Kragomir *Krezlar *Leetornew *Logana (aka Lulu) *Loxxy *Mahdis *Nisse *Pebm *Samconoli *The_philosopher (aka Phil) *Zukkie Local Taverns In the past, Girvan had 10 taverns. However with time, some of the taverns were pulled down or destroyed. New taverns have sprung up and currently (June 1459), there are 5 taverns *''The Jolly Taxpayer'' - Town Hall Tavern; bartender is Kitialeah The Jolly Taxpayer has been Girvan's town tavern for as long as Girvan is around. Popular with the locals, the Taxpayer is known for its beer and ale sold cheap for 0.85 pounds. The Jolly Taxpayer started out life as "Town Hall Tavern". With locals complaining about the corny name, the mayor decided to call for ideas. Town locals cracked their brains and after a few days, came out with many weird and interesting names. A poll was called and the name "The Filthy Oar" was chosen. Why was the name the filthy oar? Some people speculate that because everyone was fishing so often, Girvanites did not have time to clean their oars. Others think that maybe it had some deeper meaning, a reference to something other than just a filthy oar. Mostly, it was because the locals think it was a comical name. When Ireland opened up, many prominent Girvanites left. A wave of grief and defeat rose from all the goods and good friends lost to Ireland. The locals thought that all they have done for the past few months have been for naught. Sensing that Girvan has reached a new page in her story, the mayor called for a new name to be chosen. The tavern's name was changed temporarily to "The Tavern Next Door Burnt Down". This was due to a mysterious fire that burnt down "The Shamrock" inn that was just next door. A poll was once again held. The contest came down to 2 names, "The Jolly Taxpayer" and "Saint Andrew's Pub". The Jolly Taxpayer won out in the end due to popular vote. The other current available taverns are; *''The Little Drum'' - Owned by Cecci; bartender is Cecci *''Rothar's Luxury Goods & Bar - Owned by Rothar.i; bartender is Rothar.i *''Girvan Country Club Clubhouse - Owned by Samconoli; bartender is Samcanoli *''The Beef'' - Owned by Pus2000; bartender is Pus2000 *''The Dragons Lair'' - Owned by Dash_de_Vanmere; bartender is Dash_de_Vanmere Past Taverns *''The Rooster And Cat'' - Owned by Seanmacdonald; bartender was Kitialeah *''Dragon's Reach'' - Owned by Gheran; bartender was Honeychild *''The Crabie Crab'' - Owned by Grackon; bartender was Brandie *''Nowhere Inn Particular'' - Owned by Aimery; bartender was Alyswold *''The granjeros hideout'' - Owned by Samyatnz; bartender was Samyatnz *''The Lighthouse ''- Owned by Grackon; bartender was Samconoli *''The Shamrock'' - Owned by Kell; bartender was Cailyn *''Highlander's Haven'' - Owned by Leetornow; bartender was Logana *The Olde Mill Tavern - Owned by Questorscout; bartender was Questorscout *The Lucky Ducky Casino - Owned by Goblet; barteder was Logana *''Lulu's Place'' - Owned by Logana; bartender was Logana *''The Fjord's End'' - Owned by Mokkun; bartender was Keera *''The Cornbread Inn'' - Owned by Chornaya; bartender was Kitialeah Maps Category:Scottish Town Category:Scottish Town